paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Animal Power Chaos Special
Chapter 1~ ~In the house is a family with one female child named Mallory, and a Chihuahua pup named Chili. The mother is Ashley Miller, and the father is Ranger Miller(Chase Ryder). Mallory is 11 years old, Chili is 7 years old, Ashley is 46, and Ranger is 45. Mallory and Chili is watching t.v in the living room, while Ranger and Ashley are cleaning the kitchen.~ "When is the next time that we can go visit Uncle Ryder and the PAW Patrol dogs and pups?", asked Mallory as she looked back at her busy parents. "When your father have time sweetie, he has a busy week this week.. and he has to go out of town the following week. You know how busy the army is". said Ashley looking up at mallory as Ranger cleans the counter. Mallory sadly sighs. "I know". She turns around and sits down on the couch. "Why can't dad use up some of his vacation days?", asked Mallory as she looks at the t.v. Chilli sits up and looks at her. "Cause he is the boss of the army.. the soldiers need him so they know what to do and when... it's like a team... What if Ryder took some time off from the PAW Patrol? what would the dogs and pups do? ... they wouldn't know what to do". said Chili. "True". said Mallory agreeing. But then Mallory shivers, and clenches her chest then drops down onto the ground. "MALLORY!". shouted Chilli frightenly getting attention from Ranger and Ashley. "Mallory!", shouted both Ashley and Ranger as they ran towards her. "You okay?", asked Ashley helping mallory sit up. "y-yeah... I-I felt a alittle pain in my chest after feeling some shivers". "Hmmm...". Ranger thought about what would maybe cause it. "I think we need to take you to the doctor". Mallory and Chili both looked at Ranger a bit wide eyed. "Why?", asked both Chili and Mallory at the same time. "Because we need to find out what's wrong..that's been happening for the past few weeks... and I'm getting worryied". "Me too", said Ashley agreeing. "I think it's just because I'm catching a cold", said Mallory as she did a few fake coughs. Ranger shook his head. "That won't fool us Mallory. I know your now afraid of doctors, cause the ones that kidnaps you and do experinces on you are doctors, but theses ones that we're taking you to are kind doctors". Said Ranger comfronting her. Mallory sighs sadly and in defeat as she nods her head slowly. ~(Ranger and Ashley took Mallory to the doctor, Chili went also to show support for Mallory. They we're in a room with the doctor Mallory had her eyes focused on the doctor the whole time, while Chili was hugging her left leg tightly.) "her temperature is normal" said the doctor looking at the thermometer. Mallory nervously looked down at Chili who had her eyes clenched shut and a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Mallory reached down her left hand and patted her head lightly. "the other tests are normal too". said the doctor. "Hmmm..." Ranger thought for a momment before gasping. "can you give her the test that you gave Ashley that one time?". asked Ranger to the doctor. "Y-you don't think that? ...". said Ashley to Ranger a bit scared Ranger nodded looking at Ashley. "I do sweetheart". "Uh?!" said Chilli and mallory kind of nervous. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room "d-dad? .. wh-what's going on?", said Mallory scared and nervous from what was going on Ranger walked towards her, and nelled in front of her. "Mallory, your-" Mallory inturupted him. "I'm going to die?!", "NO!!". shouted Chili sobbing a bit as she hugged Mallory's leg very tightly. "No, your not going to die.. Your animal powers may be malfucting, so we need a special test to find out..". " ... oh ..." said mallory calming down as Chili's grasp hug got lighter. The doctor came back into the room. ~The test has been taken, and after an hour of gathering the results the news was givin. "the results are dangerously high..". "What do you mean?", asked Ashley to the doctor. "her animal powers are definitely malfunction, and it's at the verge of just snapping and just losing control.. how long has this been happening that you have been having the symptoms?", asked the doctor turning to Mallory. "about 3 weeks" she replied. "Yep that would do it.." said the doctor as he turned back towards Ashley and Ranger. "So what can we do to prevent it from happening?". asked Ranger nervously. "Cause we don't want it happening again". said Ranger as Ashley nodded in agreement. Mallory and Chili just looked at them confused. "What does they mean 'Not happening again' ?" asked Mallory looking down at Chili. She shrugged her shoulders. "No clue". "Well there has to be a special medicine to help stable the powers" . said the doctor as he handed the description slip to Ranger. "It won't be filled out for the first 3 days..the 4th it should be in". "Thanks so much doctor James", said Ashley shaking his hand. "No problem Mrs. Miller". Chapter 2~ ~Ranger, Ashley, Mallory, and Chili arrived back home. They all walked into the living room. "So what's going to happen til the medicine comes in?", asked Mallory while she was standing beside her father. "We're going to keep an eye on you til it comes in". said Ashley as Ranger nodded in agreement. "Yep, we don't want anything bad to happen". said Ranger adding on. "Ummm... Mr. Miller, Mrs. Miller .... what did you guys mean earlier by 'We don't want it to happen again' ?". asked Chili curiously. Mallory nodded, "Yeah, what did you mean by that?". '' Ranger and Ashley looked at eachother. "Should we tell them?",'' whispered Ranger to Ashley. Ashley nodded a bit. "We should". replied Ashley. Both Ranger and Ashley turned back towards Mallory and Chili. "When your father was10, and when I was 11, my animal powers also malfuntion and I.... kind of.....". Ashley's voice started to get shaky a bit and chocky as a few tears formed in her eyes. "M-mom? ... you alright?". asked Mallory as she got worried about her. Ranger started comfronting Ashley. "It's okay Ashley just take deep breaths". Ranger looked at Ashley a bit sadly then a few moments later ha looked at mallory and Chili. "I don't think it's a good idea to-". Ashley then inturrupted Ranger. "n-no.. it's alright". Ashley took a deep breath and then contuined talking. "My animal powers also malfunctioned and I kind of damaged Adventure Bay a little.. and I kind of hurt your father".''said Ashley trying to hold in her tears. ''"It was alright Sweetie, it wasn't your fault... plus it wasn't that bad at all.". said ranger grinning just a bit. Ashley shrugged a bit looking at Ranger and trying to smile. "W-wait.... s-so th-that's going to happen to me too??!!!. Mallory paniced a bit. "No it's not going to happen, we'll make sure that you'll be okay". said Ranger. Mallory begun to calm down when she then clenched her chest in pain a bit and fell down to her knees. Chili ran towards her to help her, but mallory pushed her away from her. "I... I.... I don't want to hurt you Chili.... back..... away". '' Chili gulpped and sadly folded her ears against her head as she backed up a bit as she innocently watched her being in pain. Ranger nelted next to mallory. ''"You can do it mallory, try to control it..". he said sadly ~After 5 minutes Mallory was all better, and she was able to contol her powers. '' Mallory heavily breathed as she unclenched her chest. "You okay?". asked Ashley as she nelted next to her. Mallory looked at her. "y-yeah". "I'll get you some water". said Ranger as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. Chili ran up towards mallory and enbraced her in a big hug. ''W.I.P